Betterverse: Spiderman
by Jenna-Chan Smith
Summary: A Better rendition of the Spiderman universe. A Betterverse !
1. Chapter 1

We first join in on Peter Parker when he is still in highschool. He has sit down to take a test. The test is very hard, it asks him questions pertaining to biology, physics, and also just English.

Peter Parker was very good at schoolworking, so it was like pieces of the cake for him. He handed it in, teacher was impressed. "Ha, I'll look it over..." He rolled eyes. "Wow... Wow! So Good! Wow!" Teacher shouted with amazement. "Congraltions, Spiderman, You beat the Test!"

The whole class exploded into uproarious uproar. "Yaaaay, Peter Parker, Yaaaay!"

One girl fainted from exciting too much.

Todd Hopkinson walked up to Peter Parker and bowed "I'm so sorry I'm such an asshole to you all the time, I'm sure as beans not as good as you at Biology!"

"Haha!" Peter Parker laughed. "Well, I guess it's true what they say, I'm not as good as you at 'Bully-ology'!"

They both had a wholesome laugh and touched hands like sports players do.

The teacher walked up to him and said "Peter Parker, you did so good on the test that you have won a special field trip!"

"Wow, where to?" Peter Parker asked.

"Why, the Radiation and also Spiders Laboratory, My Boy!" Teacher said with cheer.

"Golly Gee!" Petter Parker exclaimed. "I've always wanted to go there!"

Peter Parker got on the bus and went to the Radiation and also Spiders Laboratory on the corner of 78th and Broadway, near the Subway but also the Quiznos, so you could make a choice of a healthy choice.

Peter Parker went in the door and was greet.

"Ah, you must be Peter Parker, the boy who did so good on the test" The scientist said. "All of the girl scientists here think you're cool."

"Haha, I get that sometimes, but not like, all the time, like I'm egotistical or anything, Haha!" Peter Parker laughed AND cracked wise.

"That is good to see a boy as humble as you in this day and age!" The scientist said. "Please, come this way into the radioactive mutant spider chamber!"

"Do I need any safety equipment?" Peter Parker asked.

"No." The Scientist said. "Not at all... I have you right where I want you, Petey Boy..."

"What was that?" Peter Parker asked.

Then suddenly hundreds of radioactive spiders dropped from the ventilation system.

"Ah, they are all over my body." Peter Parker said. "They are biting my body."

"Just as planned..." The scientist laughed.

"Teacher?! It was YOU all along!" Peter Parker screamed (he was being bitten by the spiders).

"Yes, Peter Parker, it is me!" The Scientist (Who was really the Teacher) laughed. "But I'm not who you thought I was!"

"Is that so?" Peter Parker asked.

"I'm really Doctor Octolizard!" He laughed maniacally as he peeled back his forehead skin and became lizard with mechanical arms behind him.

"But why are you trying to kill me?!" Peter Parker screamed.

"Because you are too smart!" Doctor Octolizard said "When I read your test, I knew that only you could find out my true plans, so I decided to kill you!"

"What plan?!"

"I'll never tell you, foolish brat!" Doctor Octolizard.

"Oh, the spiders... They are killing me now." Peter Parker moaned.

But one Spider rose up among the rest and started punching and kicking the other ones. "Peter Parker, I am Super Spider! I will save you, if you let me bite you!"

"But Spider Bites hurt, Talking Spider!" Peter Parker was almost cry.

Super Spider then accidentally bit spiderman because he was punched in the face.

"Oooh, My body... Is... Changing..." Peter Parker moaned as a red and blue suit wrapped around his body. "I am now Spiderman!" "I will use my Spider Powers to ecscape from this place!" Spiderman roared as he grabbed Super Spider and web-slinged out of this building and into the city then back to Aunt May and Uncle Ben's House.

He went to sleep and when he woke up, he remembered nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter Parker awoke in his Aunt May's House.

"Goodbye, Peter, I'm going to the my job at the Knife Mill" Uncle Ben said as he put on his hat and gloves, and suit and tie, and boots and socks, and pants and shirt, and also his underpants, and got on the bus.

"Hmm, I do like my Uncle Ben, I'd be pretty bummed if he died today." Peter said as he played Gameboy and then got on the bus and went to highschool.

"Today is graduation, congraltions, you are all now college students!" The Principal said as she sat back down.

There was cake and also music.

Peter Parker got on the bus to go home, on the bus he met Mary Jane Watson, the girl next door, he had had a crush on her for years, but today was the first day she spoke to him.

"Wowza, Peter!" Mary Jane exclaimed. "I really liked how you aced that test!"

"Haha, yes, I really am an ACE, aren't I?" Peter Parker laughed non-challantly.

"Yeah, you're really like an Ace of Clubs, aren't you?" Mary Jane giggled.

"Haha! It works on so many levels, because I am an Ace, and every Club in school wants me to join them!" Peter Parker laughed.

"You sure are an Ace!" Mary Jane complemented as she put her hand directly on Peter Parker's shoulder.

Peter Parker was smiling and trying to hide his blushing by looking out the bus window. Out the window he saw his Uncle Ben being shot in the face by an evil crook wearing a black ski mask and a fedora.

"No, my Uncle Ben just got shot." Peter Parker cried. "Mary Jane Watson, I can feel my body changing!"

"My Mom said that's normal for a boy my age." Mary Jane explained.

"No... Not THAT Change... A Different...!" Peter Parker groaned as he jumped out the bus window and hid behind a building so nobody would see him change. "What... Is... Happening...?" Peter Parker moaned as his body clothes tore off and were slowly replaced by a red and blue suit. "Grrrnnn... I... Am... Spiderman!" Spiderman screamed as he leapt out into the streets. "Where is the man who just killed my Uncle Ben?!" He screamed.

"He's over there, Spiderman!" Super Spider shouted as he jumped onto Spiderman's Shoulder.

"Thanks, Super Spider!" Spiderman laughed as he shot web at the man and ensnared him. "Get over here!" He roared as he pulled the man towards him.

"Why did you kill my Uncle Ben?!" Spiderman demanded.

"Mission Objective Completed." The man stated. "Self Destruct Imminent."

"Don't joke around, moonface!" Spiderman screamed as he pulled off the man's ski mask, revealing his head to be only a big black bomb. "Uh-Oh!" Spiderman exclaimed as there was then and suddenly a large explosion that made him unconscious and sent him flying off a cliff.

He fell hundreds of feet until Super Spider woke up and was alarmed. "I must save my friend!" Super Spider screamed as he shot web at the top of the cliff and pulled himself and Peter Parker (His Spiderman Powers had worn off for today) to the top of the cliff.

"Uhhh... What happened...?" Peter Parker moaned. "I don't remember anything?"

Meanwhile, up in a tall tree above Peter Parker, Super Spider was watching with relief. "Whew... I sure am glad my buddy is safe... But I can't reveal myself or the fact that he is Spiderman to him until he's ready..." Then Super Spider web-slinged into the core of New York City.

Peter Parker got up and went back to the bus and got on.

"Where did you go, Peter Parker?" Mary Jane asked him with questions in her heart.

"I... Don't know..." Peter Parker was worried and a little sad. Mary Jane could feel that he was sad so she put her hand on Peter Parker's shoulder. Peter Parker blushed.

Then Peter Parker got home and talked to his Aunt May.

"Peter Parker, where is Uncle Ben?" Aunt May asked him.

"He is dead." Peter Parker cried.

"Noooooooooo!" Aunt May broke out into tears and fell to her knees.

They both cried loudly, sadly, and bostrously for a few minutes.

"What's for dinner, Aunt May?" Peter Parker asked.

"Rice..." Aunt May said.

"What kind of Rice?" Peter Parker asked.

"Uncle Ben's!" They both screamed and cried.

They ate their rice then went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter Parker awoke in the middle of the night to a noise outside. "It is probably just a raccoon in the garbage." He said, then went back to bed.

In the morning Aunt May made him pancakes and waffles with a bacon side and cap'n crunch.

Peter Parker scarfed it all down, thanked her, then asked for seconds.

"My, my, Peter Parker!" Aunt May chuckled. "Your appetite sure has gotten very big, you eat so much, but you never get fat or anything."

"Haha, It's true, I am hungrier lately..." Peter Parker laughed. He then turned away and entered an internal monologue "Hmmm... I'm TOO Hungry... Maybe something about me is different... Ever since I graduated Highschool, strange things have been happening..."

"Peter, you'll be late for your first day of college!" Aunt May Shrieked. "Get on the bus."

Peter Parker ran out the door with a toast piece sticking out of his mouth, he jumped onto the bus and arrived at college very soonly.

"I am your Journalism Professor, J. Jonah Jamisson, and I do not joke around, Students." The Professor slammed his fist on the desk. "For your first assignment, all of you will have to fight and catch a criminal, Peter Parker, you have to catch The Vulture!"

"Ha! Piece of Cake!" Peter Parker thought to himself as he rode his bike into the forest in search of the Vulture.

"Kaaaah Kaaaah!" The Vulture screeched. "I will destroy you!"

"Ha! I'll just use my trusty colt 45..." Peter Parker smirked as he shot The Vulture clear in the face, killing him instantly.

Suddenly, J. Jonah Jamisson ran up to Peter Parker. "Hahahaha!" He laughed maniacally. "Just as I planned..." He smirked. "Peter Parker, come with me to my private office."

"Is it for extra credit?" Peter Parker asked with glee.

"Oh, it's for extra something alright..." J. Jonah Jamisson laughed as he led the young man to his private office.

In the office was a bunch of Nazi Propaganda and a golden statue of Hitler.

"Peter, my boy... I want you to join me in my mission to Restore The Third Reich!" J. Jonah Jamisson laughed evilly.

"Ooh, my head is... Tingling..." Peter Parker moaned. "Something feels wrong..."

Suddenly, Super Spider jumped in through the window and landed on Peter Parker's Shoulder. "That's your SPIDEY SENSE, Petter!" Super Spider explained. "Now, Transform into Spiderman!"

"What? Who are you? Oooohhh! My Body is Changing...!" Peter Parker moaned and groaned as he transformed into Spiderman!

"No way, Jose!" Spiderman shouted. "Nazis are bad, man!" Spiderman then punched J. Jonah Jamisson in the face. "They caused hundreds of Jews to lose their jobs, and completely ruined the economy!" "And that's a No-No in Spiderman's Books!"

Then Spiderman created a cage out of webs that surrounded J. Jonah Jamisson and he screamed "Stay in there until you realize how uncool Nazis are!"

Then Spiderman web-slinged back to Aunt May's house and went to bed, when he woke up in the morning, he remembered nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning Peter Parker took a shower.

"Peter? What are you doing in there?" Aunt May screamed outside the door.

"I'm taking a shower." Peter Parker told her.

"Okay." Aunt May said with relief.

Then Peter Parker got on the bus and went to college, Mr. J. Jonah Jamisson was missing that day, so there was a substitute, Mr. Rinamem.

"Peter Parker, come to the front of the classroom!" Mr. Rinamen asked.

"Okay." Peter Parker said calmly, calmer than a cucumber on a February Snowstorm.

"Peter, I know you are a strong man." Mr. Rinamen said.

"Yes." Pter Parker asserted while flexing his body.

"I have a mission for you... I need you to kill the mayor... As for payment... I'm willing to give 50 dollars..."

Peter Parker gasped. "Fifty Dollars! Holy Shit!" Peter Parker thought internally. He kept a cool and relaxed face. "Sure, I'll do it. I just like to get some workout, but the money is nice too." He said with a coolguy expression.


End file.
